


Attention-Grabbing

by toesohnoes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Eduardo likes to see if he can make Mark lose control. It usually backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention-Grabbing

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4657279306/the-social-network-eduardo-mark).

Eduardo’s eyes are closed as he slides down onto Mark’s cock. He grips onto Mark’s shoulders in a gesture almost like a hug, resting his head against Mark’s bare shoulder. His breath hits against Mark’s neck, as he pants for air after sinking all the down to the root. He can feel Mark’s impatient hands on his body, but he has to stop, has to savour the feeling of being filled.

“Wardo,” Mark demands - and even now he sounds detached, like an onlooker instead of a participants. It’s as if life is a science experiment to him, or a troublesome piece of code.

He rises slowly, because he knows the best way to unsettle Mark is not to give him what he wants. Eduardo takes his time, overwhelmed by the friction that pulls at him with every move he makes. Beneath him, Mark grunts in frustration. His hands clench on Eduardo’s hips and shift to cup his ass, but he doesn’t tug impatiently to force him to move.

Yet Mark is a manipulative bastard and he knows how to make Eduardo do what he wants; he always has. When he presses a wet kiss against Eduardo’s mouth and then begins to tell him how much he needs this, needs him, some part of Eduardo knows that he is being played. The rush of heady arousal means that he doesn’t care.

He grinds down, faster this time, and hears the grunt of Mark’s approval as the speed kicks up and he rides him furiously, desperately now until they both come, him first followed by Mark through his afterglow. Sweaty and sticky they calm down, panting, as the distracted stroking of Mark’s hands on his shoulders tells Eduardo that his mind is already back to _thefacebook_ , already gone and lost again.


End file.
